


What we do at 4 PM

by JD_Centric



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Rare Ship, Tumblr Prompt, midnight snacks, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Centric/pseuds/JD_Centric
Summary: “I’m hungry.” Tommy told him casually, tugging the disgruntled Davey out of bed. “And you’re joining me for breakfast.”“In four in the morning?!”“Well, we can eat again in eight, so what’s your point?”//These two boys share an early breakfast.//





	What we do at 4 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from tumblr and to add a bit of colour to the So84 tag here on AO3 with a ship different than Farraeats, am I right? For more Summer of 84 content check out my blog - @j-fuckin-d, on tumblr and keep in mind I take requests so drop by sometimes! :)

 The numbers on the digital clock had just turned to show fifteen minutes past four when Davey blinked his eyes open. The room was dark and the dimmed street lights coming through the single window threw intimidating shadows throughout the tight apartment.

 Caught between sleep and wakefulness, he felt tickling warmth spreading across the skin of his stomach, moving slowly to leave behind a ghostly feeling. Davey groaned; a soft pressure to his neck and then shoulder tore a bout of shivers from him. He moved his hand from under the pillow where it lay and grabbed the hand stroking along his stomach to stop it in its slow approach upward.

 Behind him, Tommy muffled a laugh in his neck before pulling him closer. He rolled over Davey, throwing a leg over his to keep him from moving away and chased his lips for a kiss.

 “Stop…” Davey muttered, trying to bury his face in the pillow until Tommy grabbed his hands and rolled him over. “Cut it out, I’m serious…!”

 That was a hard to believe statement when he was laughing already. It was hard to be cross with Tommy on a good day…More so than ever when he was in an affectionate mood. But that didn’t mean it was late enough to be awake and so energetic.

 “Get up, come on.” Tommy ordered, laying a few quick kisses across Davey’s sleepy face.

 “Why?” Davey asked, somewhat baffled. He rolled around, managing to escape from Tommy’s grabby hands, and ducked under the covers before Tommy wrapped his arms around him again and tried to lift him from bed, dragging along the duvet. “It’s four in the morning, Eats. What the hell…”

 “I’m hungry.” Tommy told him casually, tugging the disgruntled Davey out of bed. “And you’re joining me for breakfast.”

 “In _four_ in the _morning_?!”

 “Well, we can eat again in eight, so what’s your point?”

 Davey groaned but let Tommy walk him to the tight kitchen. Sleep followed him and he rubbed the stale saliva from the tip of his mouth and crust at the corners of his eyes as he sat on one of the chairs around their dinner table. As Davey stifled his yawns, he watched Tommy look through the cupboard above the counter. He took out a box of cereal and two bowls before taking the milk out of the fridge. Davey still had a hard time believing just what they were doing up so early but that didn’t stop him from eating his cereal when Tommy offered him his bowl.

 They ate quietly, the only sound being the crunching of the cereal as they chewed and the spoons touching the bowls. Tommy stood leaning against the counter, watching Davey; his face bore a soft flush from sleep, his hair was tousled, his cheeks were round and pinchable as he stuffed his mouth impatiently with milk and sugary cereal.

 “You wanna go turn on the TV,” he asked around a spoonful, “see what shit’s on this early?”

 Davey agreed easily, deciding that if he was awake already he should indulge Tommy. They left their bowls in the sink before settling in the raggedy couch in the small living room neighbouring their bedroom. Early TV was not what it was expected to be and as they sat together on the couch Davey slowly dozed off, curling into Tommy’s side and the blanket he still held close.

 “It’s real hard to catch you home sometimes, you know.” Tommy spoke, not fully sure if Davey was listening anymore but not caring if he heard either. He was warm against him and his slack body was a comforting weight. He rested his cheek against the top of Davey’s head and nestled in closer, staring blindly at the commercials running on TV. “But that’s fine, I guess. We’ll make do.”

 Tommy looked down at Davey who was already sleeping soundly and he smiled, knowing he wouldn’t get more of an answer than his little grimace when he shifted slightly.

 He went back to watching the TV.


End file.
